The present invention relates to fuel lines and, more particularly, to an apparatus which organizes and protects fuel lines on an automotive vehicle.
In the automotive industry, fuel injection systems are supplied by a plurality of lines. Generally, the systems require at least three fuel related lines. These lines must be routed from the gasoline supply tank underneath the vehicle to the fuel injector system. The lines supply and return fuel as well as vent the system. To maintain an aesthetic appearance and also to protect the lines, several engineering considerations must be evaluated before the fuel lines can be routed and positioned underneath the vehicle.
The automotive industry has utilized various types of devices to maintain the fuel lines underneath the vehicle. One such device is clips or the like which support the fuel lines at given intervals along its course underneath the vehicle. Also, the industry has provided cover stock sleeves which are positioned around the fuel lines for protection. The cover stock sleeves are positioned peripherally about each of the fuel lines. While the cover stock sleeves provide protection, they add additional cost and bulkiness to the system.
The present invention provides the art with a fuel line organizer that enhances the appearance of the underside of a vehicle. The present invention provides the art with a unitary organizer which enables fuel lines to be mechanically fitted therein by a snap or friction fit. Also, the present invention provides the art with a device that conceals the fuel lines to protect them against road hazards or the like.